


the itsy bitsy spider

by fuyukaidesu



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Modern AU, also brief spider, sorry but the spider dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4591698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuyukaidesu/pseuds/fuyukaidesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"alright my femme ass might take 3 hours to get ready but wheres my big strong butch girlfriend when theres a spider in the house????? hiding while im crushing it with one of my heels" au with eposette</p>
            </blockquote>





	the itsy bitsy spider

**Author's Note:**

> i always wanted to write something about that post (by christineroyce) and then i was like but what if eposette. just a pretty short modern au drabble, thanks for reading and enjoy!!

Cosette was holding the broken halves of a pack of spaghetti noodles when she heard a loud curse come from the bedroom. She continued on her merry way, dropping the noodles in the boiling water. Eponine was a big girl, and Cosette figured she could handle whatever had made her curse so loudly, which could honestly be a myriad of things. Just as she was reaching for another handful of noodles, a series of bullet-like thumps and 'fucks' resounded through the apartment. This time Cosette waited in the still silence that followed. 

"Coo-settteeeee!" Her name was elongated through a high panicked whine. Cosette sighed and switched off the stovetop. Dinner would have to wait because Eponine was actually five years old. 

When Cosette opened the door, she immediately rolled her eyes at the familiar scene. Shoes, books, lotions, and perfume bottles were scattered about the floor. The previously made up bed was in disarray, sheets tangled and pillows also on the carpet. Eponine herself perched upon Cosette's makeup chair, clutching one of her sneakers close to her chest. She looked up at Cosette, face a mixture of embarrassment and relief. "Um. Hey." She gave a casual wave. 

Cosette gave her a withering look and cut to the chase. "Where is it?" Eponine pointed to the middle of the chaos. 

The spider wasn't exactly big, but it wasn't anything to sneeze at either. It was brown, probably not poisonous, and definitely scared out of its wits. Cosette stared at it, looked at Eponine, and then stalked over to it, heels punctuating her exasperation in each click. 

Eponine winced at the audible crunch that came from the impact of Cosette's pastel pink heel. Cosette plucked a tissue from the nearby overturned klennex box, scooped up the remnants of the spider, and tossed it in the trashcan. She turned back to Eponine. "There. All gone." 

Cosette braced herself as Eponine sprang off the plush stool and wrapped herself around Cosette, launching into the usual apologies and kisses that came after her girlfriend killed a bug for her. Cosette rolled her eyes fondly and smiled, nuzzling Eponine's neck. She thought bug killing was pretty gross, and refused to try with any creature that couldn't be stopped by her pumps. 

But for her, Cosette didn't mind.


End file.
